


Like a Flower, Plucked and Strewn

by GlitterInk



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding, Dives headfirst into hell, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Why is this my first post, Y E E H A W, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterInk/pseuds/GlitterInk
Summary: It's more than a lust for war.





	Like a Flower, Plucked and Strewn

“Ah, a dancer!” he proclaimed as The Warrior of Light emerged from the shadows. Her body was tight and muscular, but wrought with beguiling curves: a beautiful killer, a rose of conviction. Yet with the slice of her chakrams through the air, the woman insisted he make no mistake; she had come to slay him.

How _amusing_.

Throughout their deadly dance, sparks flew and blades bled. Ravana had thought to meet his match until a vital misstep—a touch of that heroic arrogance—cost her everything. With the cloth of her attire severed, to her horror Hydaelyn's Chosen was left both wounded and indecent. Bleeding and heaving, she flinched as an arm callously lifted then tilted her chin up in observation.

“Victory is mine, little warrior,”

How could this happen? With Ysayle incapacitated, she supposed herself grateful that the insect had not partaken of her and her friend as the gnath’s blood sacrifice. But what would become of her now?

“I..” Perhaps there was still a chance to bide for time.. Grasping for her weapons, her fingers had hardly brushed their steel before her hopes were dashed fourfold. There was no denying Ravana’s sheer strength as he hoisted her effortlessly into the air, and the Eikon-slayer braced for an agonizing, humiliating death at the hands of the sole primal to best her.

“Honor our agreement, fleshling,” he seethed, “or I shall severe your lying tongue,”

Those jointed fingers traced her jawline as though considering it, and she froze as they explored her flesh with a sentiment akin to curiosity before stopping on her taut abdomen.

“You are fertile,” he observed, much to her confusion. Drawing her closer to his enormous form, the plates of his exoskeleton hissed as a firm appendage emerged and prodded against her dangling legs. That couldn’t be.. it was so _big_..

“Your army,” she wriggled, “You said I would serve in thine army,”

“Serve you shall, thrall. Our brood of super soldiers will ensure the success of the gnath for generations to come!”

Brood.. he couldn’t mean.. Powered by the sheer force of panic that seized her, she broke free and clawed helplessly through the dirt only to be dragged and dangled by one leg before the primal’s piercing gaze.

“Please.. anything but that..”

“Save your pathetic whimpering, girl,”

Wriggling with a mind all its own, the tip of the enormous phallus breached her folds as all four of the primal's arms held her securely in place. It stretched her in ways unimaginable, like red hot rod rearranging her insides. She had never been so full, and could not breathe but with short pants as it all but slithered to the very bottom of her lungs.

“Oh, please, no!” As tears pricked her eyes, she could scarcely handle the building of immense pressure that jerked her forward. The thrust of his hips brought her abdomen to grotesquely swell, and with each movement their combined slick dropped her further along the bumps and segments of his inhuman cock.

There was no escape. Its shape stimulated her in ways beyond comparison, the ridges rubbing her clit without mercy sending wave after wave of shock through her tiny body. She choked on the fetid air of the hive, hot and dry as permitting so very little in the way of respite. Sweat dripped from every pore as he broke her in, and their wicked coupling cast a wicked shadow against the cavern walls.

“Your womb shall swell with my spawn, mortal,” His wings buzzed in excitement, with vehement purpose. He wasn’t just fucking her—he was breeding her. The vibrations traveled through his body to the very tip of his engorged member, growing in intensity until they reached a fever pitch.

“Sing for me!” Deep, deep as far as it could breach, his cock pressed flush against the entrance to her womb to make his intent known. Without mercy, the primal flooded her poor, abused cunt with his hot, throbbing gush, and her eyes fluttered in disbelief.

Then, as quickly as he began, he withdrew leaving her fit to burst. She clenched, but not of her own accord, her quivering orgasm sucking his emissions deeper and deeper inside. The river between her legs squelched lewdly with a trail of semen smeared between her thighs, dripping white and viscous onto his dark carapace. It was enough to stay conscious, and panting like a bitch in heat, she rolled onto her back to be promptly scooped and dangled like a stolen bride in the creature’s arms.

"What.. what have you.." Caked in cum and dust, she groaned, thoroughly spent, a flower plucked and strewn. Even now she throbbed with the warmth of his swarming seed in search of its final destination as spelled in his ominous foretelling:

“_Hush_. Now, the fruit takes root..”


End file.
